mcstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Virus
The Virus is the fourteenth and final episode of The MC Story Season Four, the fiftieth episode overall and the culmination of the story from the first four seasons. It is extended over usual lengths, and was the longest episode at the time of release with 7 slides and 84 frames. Prior to the 2019 Reorganisation of Season Five, this was the first episode of Season Five. Prior to the 2017 Reorganisation of Season Five, this was the only episode of Season Five. The episode was made the finale of Season Four in 2019 as it concludes the story of that season and doesn't sit well as the premiere of Season Five, as the rest of that season doesn't directly follow up from it. Plot A news article reveals Microsoft's acquisition of Mojang caused a scrapped patch to be added to the game, causing Herobrine's unintended arrival; he possesses the power to change operating privileges, fire beams of energy and steal items, and he is dangerous. In Owner's server, Trock, Red and Friendly are the only survivors after the rest including Calious, Owner, Meetin' and Mob Destructor were all killed by Herobrine. Running from Herobrine in the underground ravine, Trock is knocked down when Herobrine suddenly summons infront of him, and falls into water. Trock locates Herobrine's chamber, which requires his orb to access. Red and Friendly retreat to the surface and are soon accompanied by Trock, who informs them of the orb. The trio travel to a nearby village where they are instructed to take shelter in the nearby ruins of the destroyed Death Destructor; inside, they find the Herobrine orb, but Herobrine summons and battles them, able to heal all damage sustained instantly and shoot explosive arrows. Suddenly, Herobrine is stabbed from behind, killing him. Perfume Crandy reveals herself, having survived due to being inactive on the server recently. She recovers the orb and informs them they must get to the chamber within 10 minutes, before Herobrine will respawn. 10 minutes later inside the cave, they reach the enterance, but Herobrine respawns and kills Perfume Crandy, just as the other three rush into the chamber and step on the pressure plate. This completes the objective of the Herobrine patch, and he is eradicated from the server. A week later, Microsoft fix the game and remove Herobrine, although they reveal any players who accessed the chamber in multiplayer servers will now have operating privileges; Trock, Friendly and Red revive Owner, who restores the server to its original state, and revives Calious, Gold, Perfume Crandy, Meetin' and Mob Destructor, believing the latter can change. The players then celebrate. Trivia *The title refers to Herobrine. *It was originally planned as the final episode, then changed to the final chronological episode after the release of The Prequels. Later on, the chronological story continued. *This episode's title is 'MC Story' instead of 'The MC Story'. *This episode was always considered a finale, despite formerly being a season premiere. *This is Gold's first appearance since The Vast Battle, excluding flashbacks. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales